Fairy Tail: Into Darkness
Fairy Tail: Into Darkness '(フェアリーテール：暗闇の中に, ''Fearī Tēru: Kurayami no Naka Ni) is a fanon spin-off of the infamous animanga Fairy Tail that is written by '''ZeAshbringer. Like most of the other fanon series, Into Darkness takes place in varied dimensions, thus allowing only little canon material into it. The storyline takes place in an unknown timeline where the infamous gentleman thief, Sir Kingsleigh, has decided to plot his heists in the other countries with different facets. True to its name, Into Darkness will undergo a plot twist at some point and will unveil the darkness that lies within Fairy Tail and its darkest secrets, thus leading to the demise of many characters, including both protagonists and antagonists. The storyline itself is narrated in a third-person manner that comes from perspectives of different characters. Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over the animanga written by Hiro Mashima. Canon material is prevented from entering the fanon spin-off. Synopsis Set in a dystopian timeline, gentleman thief Sir Kingsleigh decides to head out in an adventure to plot his heists in the other countries and provinces when he is brought face-to-face with intense boredom. However, renowned detective and liscened bounty hunter Yves Kuroyami pursues him in a cat-and-mouse chase in an effort to arrest him. Unbeknownst to them, serial killer and mass murderer Murk joins the fray and begins exacting his vengeance. Production Similar to the original Fairy Tail series by Hiro Mashima, it includes the genre of Shōnen, though this is often overshadowed by the dominance of gore, violence and darkness the spin-off incorporates, hence the name of the spin-off. The author incorporates multiple references of popular animes from time to time, particularly dark ones. The "dark" side of the storyline will manifest when the plot demands it. The author will try to post a new chapter every Saturday. Characters Take into account that not all main characters are protagonists. Main Characters Storyline Part I Introduction Arc *'Heroic Heist ' *'Cat and Mouse Chase ' *'Reality Trekking ' *'Setting South' Fullhouse Decker Arc *'Into the Fray' *'Priceless Artifact Retrieval' *'Wild Pursuit' *'Narrow Death' *'Into Darkness' *'Sinking Ship' *'Showdown of Ideals ' Orchestration Arc *'Plotting Behind Bars ' *'Behind the Bars ' *'The Snake's Game' *'V5 ' *'Holocaust on the Shores ' *'Noblesse Oblige ' *'The Last Sacrifice' Edolas Drift Arc *'Heroic Heist II ' *'Ramming It Down to the Throat' *'The Pieces Come Together ' *'Puzzled In' *'Puzzled Out ' *'Successful Capture' Murk Pursuit Arc *'In the Midst of Danger ' *'Grand Celebration' *'Gate Crashing Plot ' *'Mighty Manhunt' *'So Its Gonna Be Forever ' *'Or Its Gonna Go Down In Flames ' *'Two-Sided Lockdown' *'Fade Into Oblivion ' Part II Bonus Chapters Marathon Character Tribute Trivia *The chapters So Its Gonna Be Forever and '''Or Its Gonna Go Down In Flames '''are a reference taken from Taylor Swift's Blank Space. *The author will make use of common slangs. *Unlike typical light-hearted animes, the author will kill a character when he deems that the plot demands it. Category:Storyline Category:Series